


The Lord and the Lady's Maid

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Camelot Drabbles June 2019 to ?-Summary:(Historical AU) Arthur  runs away with his sister's maid.





	1. Header/Cover

**Title:** The Lord and the Lady's Maid  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Arthur plans to run away with his sister's maid.  
**Warnings:** none


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur plans to run away with his sister's maid.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 366\. Historical AU  
> 

**Part 1**

Lord Arthur Pendragon son of the duke and heir to all he can ever want walked down the hallway to his sister's room. He knew she wasn't there. He had seen her ride off. As it so happened, it wasn't the Lady Morgana that he was looking for.

He stopped before an open door and looked both ways down the hallway. He stepped inside the room and found what he was looking for.

“Guinevere, where is my sister, your mistress?” Arthur asked even though he knew the answer.

Guinevere looked up from the clothes she was putting away. “My Lady has gone for a ride. She won't be back before luncheon. Is there a message that you wish to give her?”

Arthur shut the door. “No. It was you that I was seeking.”

“My Lord, this is inappropriate. I am a servant.” Guinevere looked down. “What would the duke say?”

“I care not.” Arthur stepped closer to her. “All I care about is you.” He stroked her cheek.

“We should not be here like this. You are being too familiar with me. Your father would be shocked by your behavior.”

“I would like to be more so. My father has been more than a little familiar with servants he would not be shocked at my actions. Has he been familiar with you?”

“No My Lord. I have been spared his attentions. I have not blue eyes nor blonde hair. I am not in possession of a very well endowed bosom. Those are the features he prefers and I have none of them.”

“Fortunately for you, i prefer none of those features. I prefer only you.” Arthur smiled.

My Lord, I need my job. I must support my family.” Guinevere tried to move away but Arthur pulled her back. “Please My Lord.”

“Tell me what else you need Guinevere.” Arthur leaned cloe and whispered in her ear. “Tell me everything.”

“Arthur.” Guinevere sighed. “We are just torturing ourselves. We can never be together.”

“Nonsense!  I will whisk you away today to the registrar office if that is what you want. It's what I want.” Arthur took her hand on his.

Guinevere pulled her hand from his. “I want that too but the Duke…”

“He can rot for all I care. Come with me Guinevere. Come with me and be my wife, my future duchess.” Arthur stepped closer and pulled her into his arms.

Arthur kissed her slowly as he pulled her even closer to his chest. Guinevere arms wound around his neck as she leaned against him. After a few minutes Arthur pulled back.

Arthur stroked her cheek again. “Meet me in the garden by the oak tree at midnight. I will have horses ready. We can ride through the night and reach London by midday the day after tomorrow.”

Guinevere nodded. “I'll be there. I promise.”

Guinevere watched as Arthur left the room. They were fools but she didnt care. She loved him.

Near midnight, Arthur threw things into a travel and picked up his coat.

“My Lord, where are you going in the middle of the night?” Merlin asked as he walked into the room.

“I'm taking a trip. It doesn't concern you.” Arthur glared at him.

“What should I tell the duke?” Merlin leaned against the wall by the door.

Arthur groaned. “Tell him you don't know where I am.”

“Where shall I say Lady Morgana's maid has gone off to?” Merlin asked.

“How did you…?” Arthur closed his eyes. “Who else knows?”

“Just me. She didn't tell me but I sussed it out by the way you were looking at each other at supper. I know you love each other. Shall I tell the Duke youre off hunting?”

“Yes. That would be good he won't worry for a few days maybe a week.” Arthur went to the gun rack and retrieved his hunting rifle. “Thank you Merlin.”

“Arthur, are you sure you should do this now? Why not wait until you're the duke?” Merlin asked.

“I won't ask her to wait. I don't want to wait either.” Arthur looked at the clock on his mantle. “I need to go. I still need to saddle the horses.”

“Already done. I did it myself. Good luck.” Merlin bowed his head as Arthur moved past him.

Arthur saw the two horses tied outside the stable as he passed on his way to find Guinevere. He spotted someone near the oak tree but it looked like a boy.

“Hello? Who's there?” Arthur asked.

The figure turned around. It was Guinevere dressed in breeches and a short cloak. “Arthur, it me.”

“Come, we need to go.” Arthur reached a hand out to her and they hurried to the horses.

Arthur tied their bags to the saddles amd lifted Guinevere om her horse. He mounted then they walked their horses down the drive until they were out of sight of the manor house. Once they hit the main road they moved as fast as they could in the moonlight.

From Arthur's bedroom window, Merlin watched them go. He would stall the duke as long as he could for them. He smiled as he closed the curtain and walked to his room in the servants quarters.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana realizes why her brother and her maid are gone.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 369 "I just want a nice, easy life. What's wrong with that?".

**Part 2**

Morgana sat at her dressing table and frowned Gwen was late and she had to dress herself this morning. She pushed her hair off her shoulders and headed down for breakfast.

Merlin saw Morgana leave her room from where he was standing in Arthur’s room. He looked around to make sure everything was done before going down to the servant’s hall. He had three pairs of shoes to clean and a spot to take out of Arthurs dinner jacket.

“Good morning Morgana.” Uther looked up from his paper. “Is your brother on his way?”

“I haven't seen Arthur this morning.” Morgana went to put some food on a plate from the sideboard. Morgana started to put two and two together and realized that Arthur and Gwen had eloped. She sat down at the table and looked at Uther. “My maid didn’t show up this morning. I hope she isn’t ill.”

“If she doesn’t have a reason for shirking her duties then sack her. There are other ladies’ maids out there.” Uther put down his paper and finished his tea. “I better go see what is keeping Arthur.”

Uther patted her shoulder as he left the room.

Morgana put down her fork and got up from the table she took the back stairs down to the servant’s hall and looked around for the one person who can confirm her suspicions.

Morgana found Merlin cleaning a pair of evening shoes. “There you are!” She closed the door behind her as she entered.

Merlin startled and looked up from what he was doing. “What are you doing down here, my lady? Do you require assistance?”

“I require answers.” Morgana leaned against the door and folded her arms in front of her. “Where is my maid?”

“I don't know. Have you checked her attic room?” Merlin put his head down and went back to polishing the shoe in his hand.

“Fine.” Morgana decided to try a different approach.  “Where is Arthur? And I know he isn't here because if he were, he would have been at breakfast. He never misses a meal.”

Merlin chuckled then coughed to cover it. “Arthur went on a hunting trip. He left before dawn.”

“Hunting what?” Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“Pheasant, I think. Maybe it was grouse. All he said was that he was going hunting and he wouldn’t be back for a few days.”

“You’re lying for him.” Morgana laughed. “They’ve eloped and you helped them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my lady. I’m just Arthur’s servant. He doesn’t tell me anything. Please, I just want a nice, easy life. What's wrong with that?".

“Then you never should have become Arthur’s servant.” Morgana let out a dramatic sigh. “I’m not going to tell anyone, but you need to work on your lying. If I can see it so can my father and he won’t be pleased.”

“No, I suppose he won't.” Merlin put down the shoe. “They love each other. What’s the harm?”

“Some things are just not done. It will be the talk of the ton when it gets out that he married not just a commoner but his sister's lady's maid.”

“I don't think he cares about any of that and I'm not so sure he should.” Merlin looked at Morgana. “You do and that's why you and I…”

“Don't Merlin!” Morgana held up her hands! “I've explained my situation and you know yours. There’s nothing to discuss anymore. There's nothing you can say to change any of it.”

There was a knock on the door. “Hello Merlin?” A female voice called through the door. “His Lordship wishes to see you in Lord Arthur's room.”

“Thank you, Sora.” Merlin took a deep breath. “I better go.”

“Merlin, be careful with Father.” Morgana moved away from the door.

“I will be. I promise.” Merlin pushed a dark curl from her cheek. “They’re the brave ones you know. I wish we were as brave as them.”

Morgana looked down. “So do I but were not. I’m not. Go Merlin and guard your face.”

Merlin nodded. He slipped out the door and headed up the back stairs to Arthurs room. He prayed he could keep his face in check as he answered his lordships questions.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin faces Uther to explain Arthur's absence.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 370 Glasses

**Part 3**

Merlin walked into Arthur's room and cleared his throat.

Uther turned and looked him up and down. He was obviously agitated. "Where is my son?"

"Lord Arthur went hunting. He said he would be back in a few days." Merlin kept his face blank even under Uther's intense stare.

"Was it a shoot or a hunting party?" Uther asked. His gaze was intense.

"He didn't say, my lord, but he took his gun." Merlin pointed to the empty space in the weapons rack.

Uther frowned. "When did he leave?"

"Just after dawn. I saddled his horse myself." Merlin that he should give Arthur and Gwen extra time in case Uther sent out search parties.

"I spoke to the groom and he told me there are two horses missing." Uther took a step towards Merlin as if to intimidate him. "Where is the other horse?"

Merlin didn't flinch or change his expression. "Its at the blacksmith. It has a loose shoe."

Uther took another step closer. "Which blacksmith?"

"Tom in the village. He needed the work and Lord Arthur told me to take the mare to him." Merlin knew he had better let Tom know what was going on.

"I'm curious." Uther was now inches from merlins face. "Why did Arthur leave you behind?"

"He says I'm too chatty and I frighten the game away with my clumsiness." Merlin was sure Arthur had said as much to Uther before.

"I see." Uther turned and walked away. "You may go about your duties. Let me know as soon as he returns."

"Yes my lord." Merlin didn't wait to be dismissed he hurried back down to the cleaning room.

Merlin was surprised to find Morgana waiting for him.

"Well?" Morgana asked.

"He bought the hunting story." Merlin leaned against the table and sighed. "I need to talk to Tom. I told Uther that the second horse was there being reshod."

"I'll do that." Morgana offered. "I should check on him anyway. He'll be worried about Gwen." Morgana went to the door then looked back. "Thank you Merlin for your loyalty to my brother."

Merlin nodded and picked up the shoe he had been cleaning. "He's my friend."

Morgana slipped through the door.

At the end of the day, Merlin walked home to the cottage he shared with his godfather, Gaius.

"What have you done?" Gaius asked as he took off his glasses. He got up from his desk and crossed the room to look eye to eye with Merlin."You have a guilty look on your face."

"Nothing at all." Merlin shrugged then walked over and plopped down into a chair by the hearth. "I just helped Gwen and Arthur elope then lied to Uther to cover it up."

Gaius rubbed his brow. "Uther is going to be in a state when he finds out."

"Well it's probably going to be a few more days before that happens. They went to London for a special license. If they cant get one then its Gretna Green. Either way, they're coming back married and there's nothing Uther can do then."

"Don't be so sure." Gaius poured sherry into two glasses and brought them over. He handed one to Merlin then sat in the chair opposite. "Uther has ways of getting the impossible done."

"So do I." Merlin sipped his drink. "Its called magick."

"Watch your step. Uther will have you hanged." Gaius took a sip from his glass.

"I know how to be discreet. Don't worry so much." Merlin downed the rest of his drink. "What's for supper?"

"Lamb stew." Gaius stood up. "Come on."


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** a chilly night on the road to London.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 371 Shivering

**Part 4**

Just after nightfall fall, Arthur and Gwen made camp just off the road in a wooded area. They had put down their bed rolls next to the fire. This way they could get moving as soon as it was light.

Arthur turned and noticed Gwen shivering. "Guinevere, you're cold. We can go to an inn if you want. I know you didn't expect to sleep rough every night we were away."

"No! We can't!" Gwen pulled the blanket closer around herself. "Your father could track us if we stayed at an inn. This way he wont be able to tell which direction we went. Its safer this way."

"Are you sure? There's a post inn in the next town. Its not much but its warmer than sleeping out here."

"I'm fine. I promise. Come closer and put your arms around me. That's all the warmth I need." Gwen smiled at him.

Arthur scooted closer and pulled her back against his chest. "I almost can't believe we will be sleeping close like this for the rest of our lives. Its all I ever hoped for."

"I've had the same hopes and dreams as you." Gwen snuggled against his chest. "You are very warm. I should stop shivering soon."

"Good! Now get some rest." Arthur kissed her on top of the head. "We should be in London soon. Hot baths and clean clothes then we get married."

"I like that plan. Good night Arthur." Gwen sighed, content with his arms around her.

"Good night Guinevere." Arthur whispered as he felt her relax.

Back at the manor, Morgana sat up in bed shivering. "No!"

She looked around the room then got out of bed. She threw a coat over her nightdress and slipped into some shoes. She left her room and made her way outside and down the gravel path to Gaius and Merlin's cottage.

She banged on the door as loud as she could until Merlin came to answer it.

"Morgana! What are you doing here dressed like that? Come in your shivering." Merlin stepped aside to let her in.

Just inside the door, Morgana grabbed his arms. "Merlin, I had a dream. Arthur and Gwen are in danger. There were masked men on the road. Please! Help them!"

"Morgana they are miles away. I'd never reach them in time." Merlin pulled her over to the chair at the hearth. "Sit down and warm yourself."

Morgana sat down. "I know you can help them. Use your magick, Merlin. It's their only chance."

Merlin frowned. "I'll get Gaius then I'll go to them. Stay here until I get back." Merlin rushed to get Gaius.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin arrives just a bit late.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 373 Water

**Part 5**

Arthur and Gwen had traveled all day and well into the night. They were just nearing the outskirts of London when three masked men blocked the road in front of them.

"Give us what you got and we will let you pass." The masked man in the middle demanded as he pulled out a knife. "If you don't, we will kill you and dump you in the rover. The water's real murky down this way. They wont find your body for days, if ever."

Arthur pulled the hunting rifle out of the saddle holster. "Thanks for the tip." He pointed it at the masked men. "Let us pass."

"You can only kill one of us before you have to reload that thing." The man chuckled. "You'd be dead before that."

"Arthur, just give them what they want." Gwen moved her horse back a few paces.

"Listen to the girl. Don't be a fool." The man moved his hand with the knife. Moon light glinted off its edge.

All three men started to move closer.

Arthur fired his rifle at the one in the middle and started to reload. A knife flew through the air and hit him in the chest. He fell from his horse as Gwen screamed.

"Get her down and shut her up. Ill go through the saddle bags." The man that had been on the right checked for a pulse on the man Arthur shot. "He's dead."

The man that had been on the left grabbed Gwen and pulled her from her horse. He knocked her out with a blow to the head.

Just then, Merlin appeared in a swirl of air. He looked at Arthur and Gwen on the ground and the man that Arthur shot. He held out his hands and knocked both men out with a spell.

"Please don't be dead!" Merlin ran to Arthurs side. The knife was still in his chest. Merlin could tell it missed the heart but not by much. He pulled the knife out and whispered a healing spell. He nodded as the wound closed and started to heal.

Merlin checked Gwen and realized she was just unconscious. He picked her up and moved her to the side of the road. He went back to get the horses. He tied them to a tree branch and took the water skin off Arthur's saddle.

He went back to Arthur and gently slapped his cheek. When that didn't work he poured water over him.

Arthur woke with a gasp. "Merlin? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you as per usual." Merlin helped him up. "Morgana had a premonition."

Arthur looked around. "Where's Guinevere?"

"She's over there in the grass. They knocked her out." Merlin pointed to the masked men. "What should we do with this lot?"

"We'll throw them in the river. Are those two dead?"

"They will be if we put them in the river." Merlin glanced over at Gwen. "She can't know I was here. Only Gaius, you and Morgana know of my magick."

"I know." Arthur nodded. "Then we better move quickly."


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Gwen wakes up to find Arthur unharmed.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 376\. Head over heels

**Part 6**

Gwen opened her eyes and found Arthut looking down at her. "Arthur, where are we?" Gwen reached up and touched his chest. "I thought…"

"We are on the side of the road to London." Arthur told her gently. "You fell from your horse when I fired my gun. You're going to have a headache for a while."

"The bandits?" Gwen looked around. She realized she was laying on Arthurs riding coat on the ground. "Where are they?"

"They're dead. I put their bodies in the river. We're safe. We'll rest here for now. We'll be in London tomorrow."

Gwen nodded and tried to sit up. She took a deep breath as a wave of dizziness overtook her.

Artthur nudged her back down gently. "Stay down. Guinevere, you shouldn't try to move around right now. I know you love me but It gave me a fright when you literally went head over heels."

Gwen laughed then rubbed her head. "That explains the throbbing in my head. I do love you." She smiled up at him.

"And I love you." Arthur leaned down and kissed her. "Head over heels in love with you."

"Arthur, I know I saw the bandit's knife hit your chest but you don't have a mark on you." Gwen ran her hand over his shirt, confused by the lack of a wound on his chest. "Not so much as a scratch. I know I saw it hit you."

"He missed. I'm fine." Arthur smiled as he lied and pushed a stray curl from her face. "He had lousy aim. He hit the gun butt. Bounced right off."

Arthur got up and went over to the horses. He took a water skin from his saddle and brought it back to Gwen. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Thank you." She took the bottle from him. She raised up on her elbow and took a drink. "We should make camp."

"I'll do it. You rest." Arthur moved away and started to clear a space for their bedrolls and a fire.

"I should help you." Gwen started to sit then laid back down as another wave of dizziness hit her. "Maybe I should rest."

Arthur chuckled and picked up the waterskin. "I thought you'd see it my way. I'll be right back I need to get some firewood and more water."

"I'll be right here." Gwen sighed and turned over on her side.

Arthur moved into the trees and disappeared. He walked a short distance to the edge of the river where Merlin was sitting on the bank.

"Is she awake?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Arthur filled the waterskin. "She kept on about the knife in my chest. I think I convinced her the bandit missed."

"I better get back. Morgana is waiting." Merlin stood up and dusted off. "You know how she gets."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You and Morgana still care for each other. It should be you eloping instead of us."

Merlin frowned. "I would have whisked her away but you know how she feels about marrying below her station. I can't convince her otherwise. I collected some firewood for you." He pointed to a pile of small branches.

Arthur smiled and picked up the wood. "Thank you for everything."

"My job. Remember?" Merlin shrugged.

Arthur returned to Gwen and started a fire.

"That was fast." Gwen smiled.

"I had to get back to you." Arthur shrugged. "I'll make some tea."


	8. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur brings Gwen to the inn.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 380 "Yes My Lord"

**Part 7**

Just before dawn, Arthur started to pack up.

Gwen sat up and looked around. "You're in a hurry. Why?"

"We lost time dealing with those bandits. We should be at the church getting the special license by now. I'll leave you at the Inn as soon as we get there and go get it."

"Wouldn't it be better if we went together? We could marry as soon as we received it."

"True but I thought you might want to freshen up first."

"Do I look that bedraggled?" Gwen looked down at her clothes. "Maybe I should put on a dress."

Arthur grinned. "As much as I've enjoyed that outfit, I do prefer you in a dress."

Gwen chuckled. "Yes, as do I." She got up and helped Arthur get everything onto the saddles.

When they were done arthur lifted her onto the horse and the rode for the inn at the edge of the city.

Arthur walked up to an old man once they were inside the inn. "Faraday, I need your best suite of rooms."

"My lord! I haven't seen you in a while. You didn't bring your cheeky manservant with you, I see. Good thing! Some of the boys are still smarting about his skill at dice."

"I have my bride to be with me." Arthur motioned towards Gwen. "We need hot baths and a meal."

"Yes, my lord." Faraday bowed to Gwen. "My lady, welcome to the Anchor and Sail. I'll have yours rooms ready in a few minutes. Take that table in the corner and Ill bring you some breakfast. My missus makes a fine spread." He bowed again hurried to the kitchen yelling orders as he went.

Arthur led Gwen over to the table and helped her with her chair before he sat down. "It's not much but Faraday is discreet."

"I never knew Merlin played dice. I doubt Morgana would have been happy about that." Gwen smiled.

"Merlin has many talents." Arthur grinned. "I won't be long. There's an archbishop that owes his patronage to my family. I believe he can be persuaded to give us a license."

"If not?" Gwen asked.

"Then we ride for Gretna Green and hope the archbishop doesn't send word to Father."

"It's a big risk. Maybe we should just go to Gretna Green instead."

"I would prefer to be married as soon as possible. I don't fancy telling your father I was alone with you for more nights without benefit of marriage. He's a blacksmith. I can only imagine what he would do to me to avenge your honor."

"He likes you, Arthur. He knows you will always take care in your treatment of me." Gwen reached across the table and took his hand. "Don't worry about my father. It's yours that will be trouble." 

"I know." Arthur gave her hand a squeeze.

Faraday and his wife and a serving girl brought them food.

"My lord, the rooms are ready and we are heating the water." Faraday grinned. "My missus here put out some of her handmade soap for you, my lady. Lavender and verbena."

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at the innkeepers blushing wife. "That's very kind."

"T'was nothing, my lady." The little woman gave a quick curtsy and hurried back into the kitchen.

"She's shy." Faraday grinned. He bowed and left them to eat.

 


	9. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur gets his special license   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 386 Comfort

**Part 8**

After breakfast Faraday took them up to a suite of rooms. They were clean and small but decorated for comfort. The carpet was thick, and the chairs were upholstered in rich brocade. There was a settee that matched the chairs with pillows and a lap robe on one of its arms.

This place is wonderful! Gwen smiled as she entered.

“Thank you, my lady. The missus put a lot of thought into it. She wants our guest to be comfortable even if they are only here for a night or two. “

Arthur put a coin in Faraday's hand. “You never saw us.” Arthur whispered to the man.

“Yes, my lord.” Faraday winked and left them alone.

“I’ll be out of your way in just a moment.” Arthur took his bag into one of the rooms go change. Arthur washed up quickly and left Gwen to enjoy a bath in private.

Gwen stepped into the large bathtub and sat down in the hot water. She sighed with contentment as she picked up the scented soap and the soft flannel. She let her mind drift as she bathed.

Gwen smiled at the thought of being Arthur's wife. It was certainly going to be different. She looked at her calloused hands and frowned. She knew what it was to work hard but as Arthur's wife she would only know comfort.

She dipped her head into the water and washed her hair. Sleeping rough had taken its toll on her hair.

Arthur entered the church and headed for the private office of the archbishop. He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

A voice inside told him to enter.

A small old man stood up when he saw Arthur. “My lord, what brings you here?”

Arthur came right to the point. “I need a special license to marry.”

The old man raised an eyebrow. “When would you want to wed?”

“As soon as possible.” Arthur told him. “She and I have traveled to London for the purpose of getting married. “

“I take it that your bride doesn't meet your father's approval. “The archbishop sat back down and motioned for Arthur to sit opposite him. “Your father is my patron. Why would I want to go against his wishes?”

“My father won't live forever. Even though he is in rude health, things do happen. So, if I don't get the license things could change for you.” Arthur leaned forward. “I'm sure we understand each other.”

The archbishop frowned. “Yes, my lord. I understand you very well. Return this evening and I will have your license ready. “

“No. I will return soon, and I expect you to have it ready and to marry us.” Arthur stood up. “Don't even think of sending a rider to inform my father. I will deal with him when I return with my bride.”

“Yes, my lord. I shall be waiting for you and your bride.” The archbishop sighed. He realized he couldn't win, no matter what he did.

Arthur left the church and headed back to the inn with a smile on his face. He and Gwen would be married in a few hours.

 If Arthur returned to the church and married Gwen by sundown, there was no time for a rider to reach his father to stop him, even if the archbishop sent one as soon as he left the room.


	10. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Morgana needs to talk to Merlin.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 387 Walking Away

**Part 9**

Morgana stopped Merlin in the hallway. "Merlin, you didn't come back before I left Gaius' cottage last night. I was worried."

"I stayed to make sure everything was fine. Arthur needed my help.  I'm sorry if I worried you." Merlin looked around. "I need to get on."

"Come to my room later. We need to talk." Morgana put her hand on his arm.

Merlin looked down at her hand. "My lady, that is unwise. If your father were to find out…"

"He won't if you are careful. You do know how to be careful. At least you used to." Morgana smiled. "I'll be waiting." 

Merlin watched Morgana as she was walking away. He frowned. Whatever Morgana was up to he didn't want to be involved.

It was more than his job at stake. Merlin's duty was to protect Arthur. 

He and Morgana had their moment and it passed. There was nothing left for them to talk about. Everything had been said and he didn't want to go back.

Merlin sighed and went back to his duties.


	11. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Late night meeting in Morgana's room   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 398 Desperation

**Part 10**

The house was quiet when Merlin slipped into Morgana's room just after midnight.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours." Morgana stood up from her seat by the dying fire.

"I had to make sure no one would see me." Merlin leaned against the closed door. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Tell me what happened when you went to help Arthur." Morgana pulled at the fringe of the shaw she was wearing.

Merlin frowned. "I knocked out two bandits and healed Arthur. He was stabbed in the chest. I stayed to help him dispose of the bodies."

Morgana nooded. "Did Gwen see you use your magick?"

"No. She had been knocked out." Merlin scowled. "Morgana, why am I in your room in the middle of the night?"

"I… I wanted to speak to you in private." Morgana sat back down.  "About Arthur."

Merlin went to kneel by her chair. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes." Morgana looked down and wouldn't meet his gaze.

Merlin stood up. He could feel the desperation rolling off Morgana in waves. He knew she wanted more than to talk but she was afraid to say it out loud.

"Merlin, what do you think will happen when Arthur comes home married to Gwen?" Morgana pulled at the fringe of her shaw again. "Do you think Father will disown him?"

"No. Your father wouldn't do that to his only heir. He will yell and make life miserable for Gwen." Merlin picked up the poker and stoked the fire. "It's cold in here. Morgana, you should get some sleep and I should get back to the cottage.  It's not wise to meet like this. We'll get caught."

Morgana stood up and moved closer to him. "I don't care. I don't want to be alone. Merlin, stay until morning, please."

"No. I won't be played with, Morgana." Merlin put the poker down and took a step toward the door. "You either love me or you don't. You need to decide if your feelings are strong enough to risk everything for us or are they just a way to distract yourself."

Merlin stepped closer to the door then whispered the spell that sent him from the room in a swirl of air.

Morgana put her hands to her face and sobbed.


	12. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlins foul mood continues  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 399 You are the one

**Part 11**

Merlin slammed the door to the cottage and went to pour himself a drink.

Gaius came out of his room and sighed dramatically. "Morgana, isn't it?"

"Don't! Just don't." Merlin sat in a chair by the dying fire. "I don't know why I bother. She will never change her mind about being with me."

Gaius poured himself a drink and sat in the other chair. "You're the one one that keeps going back for more."

Merlin looked up with tears in his eyes. "I know. I just don't know why I do it." He drained his glass in one gulp.

"I do." Gaius smirked. "You love her. Arthur isn't the only one who wears his heart on his sleeve.  Speaking of Arthur, when do you expect him back?"

"I'm not sure but they should be married by now." Merlin put his empty glass on the table in front of him. "Unless they had to go to Gretna Green."

"Let's hope not." Gaius looked into his glass. "I think we both need another. Maybe more than one."

"I have to be at the house early. I'm reorganizing Arthur's cupboards. I don't think Gwen has much but she'll need some room."

"Steer clear of Morgana. She's trouble." Gaius got up and retrieved the bottle. He poured Merlin another drink then sat down.

Merlin picked up the glass and stared into it. "Just once, I would like to get what I want. My magick can't even help me with this."

"You leave your magick out of this. It's not at fault here. Your soft heart is to blame for this one." Gaius took a sip. "Merlin, I'm not so ancient that I don't understand how you feel."

"I know and I'm grateful for you letting me vent." Merlin smiled.

 

It was near noon when a rider came down the drive with an urgent message for the duke. Uther had him brought into the dining room where he and Morgana were having lunch.

The rider took off this hat and bowed. "Your Grace, I have a message from the Archbishop."  He held out a sealed note to Uther. 

Uther frowned and took the note. He unsealed it and as he read he became visibly angry.  He looked at Morgana and threw the note towards her. "Did you know about this? Did you help him?"

Morgana picked up the note and read it. She put it down on the table and shook her head.

Uther slammed his fist on the table. "Don't lie to me, Morgana. I'm sure you are the one who put the idea in his head. Don't think that I don't see you mooning over Arthur's valet.  At least you have the good sense to not act on it."

"Father, he loves her. What's the harm?" Morgana knew the second those words came out of her mouth it would only make him angrier.

"The harm?! Arthur will be a duke one day. His marriage needed to be done with proper thought and planning not a quick trip to the altar with the blacksmith's daughter and a special license." Uther rubbed his face and groaned. "This will be a scandal."

Morgana couldn't keep it in any longer. "I think they're brave. They took the chance on love. Not everyone is that brave. It's not good sense that keeps me from following my heart. It's cowardice." Morgana got up and ran out of the room.

"Damn it!" Uther looked at the footman. "Get this man a meal and give him somewhere to rest then fetch Merlin to me! Now!"


	13. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Things start to come together.   
>  -  
>  **Prompt:** 404 "I daren't stay long. I just had to see you.".

**Part 12**

Arthur stretched in bed beside Gwen in the inn. He turned on his side and gently shook her awake. "Guinevere, we should get ready to leave." 

Gwen opened her eyes and yawned. "Already?"

 "The rider that the archbishop sent to my father will have reached him by now." Arthur sat up. "We should get back before he has time to get too angry." 

"I think we won't make it there in time to keep him from getting angry." Gwen sat up holding the blankets up around her. "I'll get us packed. You should see about the horses and provisions."

"I'm sorry that our wedding was so rushed. It should have been a grand affair." Arthur caressed her cheek. 

"I told you that I don't mind." Gwen leaned over and kissed him. "Arthur, we should get up before we decide to stay." 

Arthur nodded. 

 

Merlin stood in front of the Duke. He braced himself for what was coming. 

"Did you know where my son was going?" Uther asked. His anger was obvious.

"I did but only he was about to leave." Merlin admitted. "I would have tried to talk him out of it but I realized he wouldn't listen." 

"So instead of stopping him, you helped him, didn't you?" Uther slammed his fist on the table. 

"I saddled the horses." Merlin winced. 

"The missing mare." Uther shook his head. "You are no longer needed. You will be given the wages you're owed but no reference. Get out of my sight." 

Merlin bowed his head and left the room. 

 

Morgana knocked on Gaius' door. 

"Morgana, what are you doing here." Gaius held open the door for her.

Morgana walked in.  "I daren't stay long. I just had to see you.".

"What is this about?" Gaius closed the door. "If you're looking for Merlin, he isn't here." 

"No. I wanted to see you. I need your help. I have made a mess of things and I want to know if I can make it better." 

"Morgana." Gaius shook his head. "You pulled and pushed him until he is broken. I think it best to leave him alone. Nothing you say or do will make up for the way you treated him and you know it." 

Morgana bit her lip to keep from crying. "But I do love him." 

Gaius opened the door. "The best thing you can do is leave him alone." 

Morgana ran out the door in tears. 


End file.
